1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a disc recorder and player apparatus for writing and reading data on and from a disc recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publications Nos. JP 1990-166665 A and JP 1988-171441 A, a disc recording medium, and a recorder and player apparatus for the disc recording medium are known, the recorder and player apparatus being capable of writing or reading data on or from both sides of the disc recording medium (hereinafter, referred to as a side A and a side B).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. JP 1990-166665 A discloses a double-sided disc player apparatus capable of reading data from both sides of a disc. The double-sided disc player apparatus according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. JP 1990-166665 A includes a pair of pickups disposed on both side across a rotating surface of the disc, supplies a common tracking signal to respective movement mechanisms for the two pickups, and always sets the two pickups at the same radial positions. In addition, the double-sided disc player apparatus according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. JP 1990-166665 A separately moves a pickup opposing a second signal surface, when playing a first signal surface, using address signals obtained from the two pickups. Thus, the surface to be played is quickly changed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. JP 1988-171441 A discloses a disc in which data is recorded on both sides thereof. The disc according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. JP 1988-171441 A is configured of a first disc and a second disc attached back-to-back, the first disc for recording time-series data as a clockwise information sequence on its information surface, and the second disc for recording time-series data as a counter-clockwise information sequence on its information surface. Thus, data is successively read from both the sides of the disc, without changing a motor's rotation direction, and without temporal interruption.